1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optimum techniques utilized for communication systems of transmitting and receiving image data and audio data among multiple communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice chat system allowing users to engage in online conversation while displaying avatar images on display screens of respective terminal apparatus, which is attained by transmitting and receiving identification information of the avatar for each user and audio data associated with the identification information among multiple terminal apparatus connected to a network, is known (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-6132).